ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
The Azure Sky Warrior, Clea
The Azure Sky Warrior, Clea is the 33rd episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on May 25, 2002 and the English version on March 12, 2005. Both Musica and Haru Glory figure out a way to defeat their opponents, Ltiangle and Racas, respectively. After the fight with the Palace Guardians is over, Haru tells his friends to head back to the city due to Musica and Fua's extreme conditions. As Haru head upstairs to fight King along with his father, Elie's gang encounter Maltese who instructs Elie to give the Rave of Combat to Haru. Summary Musica gets blasted by an invisible object, and when he calls Ltiangle a monster, Ltiangle blasts Musica. Musica realizes how Ltiangle is attacking and summoning things. Ltiangle states that Musica should give up, and Musica begins insulting Ltiangle's head ornament. Yet, Ltiangle states he has no emotions. Musica uses his Silver Whip to grab Ltiangle's weapon, but Ltiangle turns himself invisible and explains why they call him Dead Angle. From above, Ltiangle shoots at Musica with Idina Rock. Musica falls down on the ground. At Haru's location, Racas charges at Haru. Back to Musica, he asks Ltiangle to finish him off. Ltiangle answers by piercing Musica's body. Grasping Ltiangle's weapon, Musica uses his silver to wrap around Ltiangle's weapon and Ltiangle himself. Ltiangle begins asking for help, and Musica tells him this is fear and uses Silver Destruction to squeeze his enemy to pieces. As Ltiangle crumbles, the Soul Palace breaks apart. Elie's group finds themselves back to their original locations. Elie finds Musica gravely injured, and with the dust clears away, they see Haru defeated Racas. When Racas asks why he cannot read Haru's mind, Haru replies that he used Rune Save to seal his mind. By Musica's side, Haru finds Musica is barely breathing, and Fua regains his consciousness. Fua explains that Musica has defeated the commander, the strongest demon, which breaks the Soul Palace. Outside the tower, Clea walks towards the tower. Back to Haru's group, Haru urges his friends to take the injured back to Rabarrier City for medical treatment. When Solasido asks if Haru is going to fight alone, Haru replies that he has his father with him. Before Haru can go, Elie has him promised her that he will come back safe. Haru vows that he will find Elie's memories. Griffon cries and runs off. Let asks Haru if he is okay with this. Heading outside of the tower, Plue looks back and runs back inside. Elie remarks that Plue is a Rave warrior. With Musica in dire need of treatment, Elie and Griffon rush over to get Tanchimo. Running up the stairs, Plue catches up with Haru. At the top of the tower, King states that they have 10 seconds left before Enclaim is finished as he approaches Gale. Elsewhere in the desert, Clea finds herself fading, and she sees Resha running towards her. Yet, it is Elie. She helps Clea, and Clea looks at Elie closely and wonders if she is Resha's daughter. She asks Elie for her name, and Solasido's group arrives. Solasido asks Clea why is she here, and Fua urges Clea to return back to the sacred place. However, Clea tells them that their jobs are completed. Remi talks with Clea, and Clea reveals the Rave of Conflict. She asks Elie to bring the Rave to the Rave Master. When Solasido and Fua ask to do it, Clea reminds them of their job and that it is destiny that Elie must do it. With the Rave in Elie's possession, Clea leaves them and thanks everyone for their efforts. She hugs Remi Maltese goodbye, and as Clea disappears, she tells them that she will always remember them in her heart. Remembering what Deerhound did, Elie feels determined to complete her task. Inside the tower, Clea appears, and she tells Plue to have courage. Only Plue can see Clea, and after Clea disappears, Plue runs up the stairs with tears streaming from his eyes. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Hamrio Musica vs. Ltiangle (Concluded) *Haru Glory vs. Racas (Concluded) Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapon used *Silver Claiming *Ten Commandments **Rune Save Dark Brings used *Transparent Techniques used *Silver Lance *Silver Whip *Silver Destruction *Idina Rock Abilities used *None Items used *None Trivia *Rave of Conflict is called Rave of Combat in the English version. *'Honorifics:' In the Japanese version, Remi's group addresses Clea with "Sama." Compared to the English version, they address her, "Lady Clea." *Ltiangle's attack Idina Rock is called Invisible Rock in the English version. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Tower of Din arc